gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Plucker
Lucky Plucker is a fast-food chain specializing in fried chicken appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The chain sells a variety of meals including sandwiches and fried chicken. It is likely a minor competitor of the much larger Cluckin' Bell chain, which also specializes in fried chicken. Lucky Plucker is a small chain, similar to Bishop's Chicken, suggesting that it might be an emerging business. It only has one restaurant in operation in Davis and is in the process of opening its second store in Little Seoul, adjacent to the Weazel News Building. Its logo and iconography are similar to, and indicate a parody of, Popeye's Louisiana Chicken. The name itself is probably a play on "Lucky fucker". Locations Lucky Plucker have two outlets in Los Santos; one in Little Seoul, and one in Davis. The two building remain almost identical in design, albeit the Little Seoul branch is said to be "opening soon" and still has signs of renovation. Both outlets have large menu screens mounted on the walls and on a sign at one corner of the building. In the original version of the game, both buildings had the same menu, bearing a blue scheme and relatively worn and dirty. In the enhanced version of the game, the menu texture was since updated at the Little Seoul branch with a completely new menu design, but remains the same at the Davis branch. LuckyPlucker-GTAV-Davis.png|Strawberry Avenue, Davis. (Map) LuckyPlucker-GTAV-LittleSeoul.png|Palomino Avenue and Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul. (Map) Gallery LuckyPlucker-GTAV-menu.jpg|'Lucky Plucker' menu at the Davis outlet in the original version of the game. LuckyPlucker-GTAV-Menu.png|'Lucky Plucker' menu in the enhanced version of the game. LuckyPlucker-GTAV-Menu2.png|'Lucky Plucker' menu at the Little Seoul outlet. HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-65-LuckyPlucker-Yellow-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with a Lucky Plucker livery Zorrusso-GTAO-front-LuckyPlucker.png|A Zorrusso with a Lucky Plucker livery Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Strangers and Freaks *In the Strangers and Freaks mission Pulling Another Favor, Franklin must tow an abandoned car parked in the Lucky Plucker parking lot in Little Seoul. Trivia *The real-life soda brands , and Barq's appear on stickers on the worn menu texture found at the Little Seoul outlet in the enhanced version, or both outlets in the original version of the game. A further patch in the enhanced version adjusts the texture and removes these stickers, but remain in the original version of the game. *There's a company called Lucky Plucker in the game , however that company produces and sells chicken eggs instead of being a fast-food chain. Bugs/Glitches *A light pole in the parking area of the Little Seoul outlet is not placed correctly on the pavement, causing it to appear "floating". LuckyPlucker-GTAV-LittleSeoul-Glitch.png|The floating light pole in the Little Seoul Lucky Plucker parking lot. See Also *Cluckin' Bell, another fast food chain specialized in chicken-based products in the GTA series. *Bishop's Chicken, another fast food chain specialized in chicken-based products in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }}de:Lucky Plucker ru:Lucky Plucker Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Fast Food Category:Chicken Restaurants Category:Restaurants Category:Restaurants in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in GTA V